bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Teardrops
is the coupling track to the third single of Poppin'Party, Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni. It was released on 7th December 2016. It can be unlocked in BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! by finishing the Main Story Chapter 1. It is written by Nakamura Kou (中村航), composed by Agametsu Noriyasu (上松範康) and arranged by Suemasu Ryota (末益涼太) of Elements Garden. Game Info Track Listing #Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni (走り始めたばかりのキミに) #Teardrops (ティアドロップス) #Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni (走り始めたばかりのキミに) (Instrumental) #Teardrops (ティアドロップス) (Instrumental) #Voice Track 3 ~Toyama Kasumi~ #Voice Track 3 ~Hanazono Tae~ #Voice Track 3 ~Ushigome Rimi~ #Voice Track 3 ~Yamabuki Saaya~ #Voice Track 3 ~Ichigaya Arisa~ Videos Live= Audio (Game Version) |Duration =02:30 |File = }} Lyrics Rōmaji= Tiadoroppusu Reboryuushon kimi ga oshiete kureta ne NON STOP Saakyureeshon ashita wa SO GOOD! Massugu yume mita shunkan (YOU, YOU, yume miteta?) Mirai e habataku shoujo (ME, ME, mirai e FLY OUT) Kyou wa nanka chotto Hai na Mentaru? (nee nee sore tte SO COOL!) Demo ne kyuu ni nakitaku natte (nakanaide DON'T CRY) Kokoro no Shigunaru wo nozoite mitara (STOP OR GO?) Aka kara ao ni kawaru (dakara ima sugu ni) Sekai no doko yori mo mabushii basho e! Issho ni kakeagaru PEOPLE! Kono yubi tomare! Tiadoroppusu Reboryuushon namida zenbu atsumetara HEARTBREAK Jenereeshon atarashii basho e yukou Dare yori mo dokomademo nani yori mo itsumademo kono te o hanasanai kara Yume kara mezameta shunkan (YOU, YOU, yume utsutsu) Mirai wo nukedeta shoujo (BACK, BACK, BACK TO THE PRESENT) Kyou wa nanka chotto Roo na Tenshon (nee nee sore tte NO CHANCE?) Dakara kyuu ni nakitaku natta? (nakanaide DON'T CRY) Kokoro no Chuuningu wasurenaide ne (UP OR DOWN?) Ao kara aka ni kawaru (dakedo ima dake wa) Keisoku fukanou na Rain wo koete! Ashita ni tachimukau hito! Kono yubi tomare! Tiadoroppusu Reboryuushon namida zenbu atsumetara Heartbreak Jenereeshon atarashii kimi ni aeru Dare yori mo dokomademo nani yori mo itsumademo kono yubi hanasanaide ne Yumemite yabureta shunkan (TICK, TACK, ima tte WHAT TIME?) Mirai ga mienai shoujo (KNOW, KNOW, mirai wa NO WAY) (Kono te o hanasanai) Dakedo Tiadoroppusu Reboryuushon namida zenbu afuretara NON STOP Saakyureeshon atarashii yume ni aeru Dare yori mo dokomademo nani yori mo itsumademo Kono te o hanasanai kara Hanasanai kara Hanasanai kara Hanasanai kara |-| Kanji= ティアドロップス・レボリューション　キミが教えてくれたね NON STOP　サーキュレーション　明日は SO GOOD！ まっすぐ夢みた瞬間(YOU, YOU, 夢みてた？) 未来へ羽ばたく少女(ME, ME, 未来へ FLY OUT) 今日はなんかちょっとハイなメンタル？(ねえねえ　それって SO COOL！) でもね　急に泣きたくなって(泣かないで DON'T CRY) 心のシグナルをのぞいてみたら(STOP OR GO？) 赤から青にかわる(だから今すぐに) 世界のドコよりもまぶしい場所へ！ 一緒に駆けあがる PEOPLE！ この指とまれ！ ティアドロップス・レボリューション　涙　ゼンブあつめたら HEARTBREAK　ジェネレーション　新しい場所へ行こう 誰よりも　どこまでも　何よりも　いつまでも　この手を離さないから 夢から目覚めた瞬間(YOU, YOU, 夢うつつ) 未来を抜けでた少女(BACK, BACK, BACK TO THE PRESENT) 今日はなんかちょっとローなテンション(ねえねえ　それって NO CHANCE？) だから　急に泣きたくなった？(泣かないで DON'T CRY) 心のチューニング忘れないでね(UP OR DOWN？) 青から赤にかわる(だけど今だけは) 計測不可能なラインを越えて！ 明日に立ちむかうひと！ この指とまれ！ ティアドロップス・レボリューション　涙　ゼンブあつめたら HEARTBREAK　ジェネレーション　新しいキミに会える 誰よりも　どこまでも　何よりも　いつまでも この指離さないでね 夢みて破れた瞬間(TICK, TACK, 今って WHAT TIME？) 未来が見えない少女(KNOW, KNOW, 未来は NO WAY) (この手を離さない) だけどティアドロップス・レボリューション　涙　ゼンブあふれたら NON STOP　サーキュレーション　新しい夢に会える 誰よりも　どこまでも　何よりも　いつまでも この手を　離さないから 離さないから 離さないから 離さないから |-| English= Teardrops Revolution, you taught me Nonstop Circulation to tomorrow, So Good! The moment when my dreams were straight ahead (You you, did you dream too?) A girl whose wings flutter towards the future (Flying out to the future) Maybe today I'll be optimistic? (Hey Hey, Wouldn't that be cool?) But suddenly these tears overpower me (Don't let those tears fall, Don't Cry) Looking for my heart to give me the signal (Stop Or Go?) It turns from red to blue (So that's the reason now) I'll go to a place more dazzling than anywhere in the world So let's get up and go find that place, people! So hey come on, follow me! Teardrops Revolution, after the tears well up and all fade away Heartbreak Generation, let's go find somewhere new No matter who, no matter where, no matter what, no matter when I will never let go of this hand The moment when I woke up from my dream (You you, you in a dream trance) A girl whose future has already passed her by (Back back, back to the present) Maybe today I'll finally relax? (Hey Hey, Isn't there no chance?) So why are these tears still overpowering me? (Don't let those tears fall, Don't Cry) Don't forget to tune in to what you heart tells you (Up or Down?) It changes from blue to red (But that's only right now) Beyond the immeasurable boundary! There's a person who confronts tomorrow! So hey come on, follow me! Teardrops Revolution, after the tears well up and all fade away Heartbreak Generation, let's go find somebody new No matter who, no matter where, no matter what, no matter when Never let go of this finger, ok? The moment when my dreams were broken (Tick tock, hey what's the time now?) A girl whose future can't be seen anymore (Know know, no way to the future) (Don't let go of my hand) But Teardrops Revolution, now all of my tears are overflowing Non-Stop Circulation, now I can find my brand new dreams No matter who, no matter where, no matter what, no matter when I will never let go of this hand I will never let it go I will never let it go I will never let it go Navigation Category:Discography:Poppin'Party Category:Lyrics Category:Girls Band Party! Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Singles